Array cameras may have many advantages. A configuration of 2×2 cameras may for instance provide a lower building height than a traditional single camera having similar resolution performance. One configuration of an array camera may, for instance, include two cameras having green (G) filters, one camera having a blue (B) filter and another having a red (R) filter. As the cameras are positioned in an array or matrix, they will produce images from slightly different viewpoints. When the four images from the four cameras are combined to an RGB image, a parallax effect can result in color mismatch.
One way of addressing the parallax problem is to apply a correlation (or disparity) algorithm where the images are compared and adjusted for the parallax errors. Such algorithms are usually very demanding on computational power, especially for mobile devices. There may also some difficulties in obtaining a sufficient estimation of the parallax over the entire image. Video recording can be especially difficult, in light of the amount of data to process.